


That one where (Frank trips over a Nun and Gerard laughs at him.)

by SlipIntoTheTragedy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipIntoTheTragedy/pseuds/SlipIntoTheTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nun.</p><p>He tripped over a fucking nun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one where (Frank trips over a Nun and Gerard laughs at him.)

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck did I just write
> 
>  
> 
> P.S This is kind of set in the Vatican City because it is hella pretty there and I found a good reason for them both to be there at the same time.
> 
> The ending was kinda shit and so was all of it please forgive me.

Frank is just gliding along with the hoards of people, like being swept away by a river, taking in the immaculate white stone and the serene sky. It was definitely the prettiest thing he had seen in Italy so far; excluding the men. 

Then he's airbourne. He lands on his knees, they make an almost pathetically quiet crunching sound as they made impact with the ground. 

Perplexed, he turns round whilst trying to not get trampled by the onslaught of legs moving in his direction. There is someone leaning very low to the ground dressed in bla-

A nun.

He tripped over a fucking nun. 

Hauling himself to his feet, he stopped to glance at the Nun, who was way too into praying to look up, he murmured a guilty, hesitant 'sorry' before skimming his gaze along the crowd. 

He was examining it for his parents; and maybe witnesses. Even his parents had fucking swanned off without him. He thought for a second he was off the hook but a high-pitched, snorting laughter came from behind him. The laughter reminded Frank of a choked pig taking it's last breaths. However he was not met with a dying pig when he turned round, but a button-nosed guy that was barely taller than he was with black hair so greasy he couldn't tell if it was wet or not. 

The laughter didn't cease, and didn't quieten down at all, it was constant and shrugged off by people milling by, mainly Japanese people armed with cameras. 

Even when Frank made eye contact with greasy, button-nosed guy it didn't deter him. Fuck, Frank wouldn't be surprised if he pissed himself because that was how funny the guy was making it out to be. 

Frank's mind wasn't working quick enough for him to get offended, and soon the guy, with a sketch book tucked securely in his arms like a baby, waddled off with what Frank guessed was his school. It was just an educated guess because they were all holding sketch books. 

He found his parents waiting by a pillar impatiently, and as soon as he was within hearing distance they started to yap on about not wandering off like fuck, I'm so sorry that my accidental assault of a Nun wasted so much of your valuable time, my apologies. 

Although the only part of his mental sentence to escape is mouth was my apologies. His parents both stared at him like was fucking around. 

They carried on to the Sistine Chapel, and after being herded like sheep into it, Frank actually managed to be in awe. That was probably the first time since Josie Lewis cur her hand open in Biology on a fucking spatula in Middle school and the arterial blood spray and the act of Josie flapping her hand around seemed to spell out 'CURSE' on the table. Half of the school were sent home because they were such blubbering messes that even the Head teacher couldn't console such idiotic panic. 

Frank stared at the ceiling until a body sat too close to him to be comfortable. It was dying pig guy. 

"Hey dying pig guy." It just sort of comes out of his mouth and before he even tries to explain or apologise or both Dying Pig Guy replies:

"Aww, you gave me a nickname, I knew we had an immediate connection we first saw each othe-. Wait, why did you call me that?" He seemed confused and not in the least bit insulted. 

"When I first heard you laughing I thought you sounded like a choked pig taking it's last breaths."

"Says the guy who nearly decapitated a nun with his ankles."

They share a look of 'touché' for a while before Frank butts in with a question.

"Why do you have a sketchbook with you?" 

Dying Pig Guy looks over at him like he has the brain size of a pea. "Well, I am on an art trip with my college." Frank just nods; attempting to downplay his lack of detective skills. 

"So what's your name?" Dying Pig Guy inquires. 

"Frank."

"Nice to meet you Frankie. I'm Gerard, but Dying Pig Guy also works." 

"It's just Frank."

"Well, then, Just Frank, what are you doing here?"

Frank's internal tears could fill a river; the guy was now pulling Dad jokes on him. 

"Holiday with my parents." That's all he needs to say for Gerard to offer a sympathetic, almost mockingly sheepish smile. 

It is at that point that Frank's parents come trundling along, his mother's stare grows deep and black, her pupils morphing into abysses as she stares down Gerard. Frank can almost see the clockwork of her brain through her eyes, he can tell exactly why she is suspicious that Gerard was asking Frank who he was with.

His father is a lot less quick to judge. "Hey, Frank. I see you have made a friend." He beams at the prospect of his son actually socialising with someone, even of that someone isn't him. 

"Yeah, I guess?" Frank stutters awkwardly. Gerard just gives them endearing smiles left, right and centre. 

"I guess I have to go now. Bye, Dying Pig Guy."

"Goodbye Nun Flattener, have a nice life." The 'to match your nice face' was stuck in Gerard's train of thought but didn't make it out of his mouth. 

\---------------------

The next year of school was definitely an upgrade compared to the other years. Frank actually made friends, he passed some classes, and he actually got invited to a house party by Pete. 

It was at Pete's boyfriend's house, and was around an hour away but Pete still had his ways and Frank had mumbled an agreement to attend that same hour despite his hesitance. 

"Don't worry, Frank, I'll pick you up at half seven."

\--------------

The conversation on the way there had been plentiful, with Frank finally owning up about almost decapitating a nun with his feet. Pete's horrendous laughter didn't cease until they arrived; neither did Frank's embarrassment. 

\---------------

"Hey, this is Frank, everyone." Pete gives a quick introduction and then he has his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth in 0.2 seconds.

The guy with the afro senses Frank's fear and attempts to make a few nice minutes of conversation to calm him. 

"I'm Ray. Haven't seen you with Pete before." 

"I'm more of the quiet loner type."

Pete interrupts in a daze of laughter and still achieving to have his tongue shoved down Mikey's throat. 

"Yeah, that's until you get him drunk, you should see the kid."

"I think we should test that theory." Ray demands. 

Frank complies. 

\------------

He has spent half the night getting comments about how well he would get on with Mikey's brother 'Gee' and so when they actually meet Frank kind of wishes that the ground would swallow him up, he is already hell-bound after the accidental assault of the nun thing anyway.

It turns out 'Gee' is short for 'Gerard'.

"Holy fuck, no fucking way, is that you Frankie?" Gerard splutters, the alcohol in his breath sweeping over Frank's face overwhelms him despite how smashed he is already. 

Frank chokes on some words and ends up not replying. Mikey sends them a strange stare. Gerard reasons with him.

"No, but, Mikey. He's the guy that fell over the nun."

Mikey's face twitches a bit, and shows actual shock which translates as a near fainting experience for a normal person who shows emotion. 

"Oh my god." 

For all the people who make confused faces, Gerard recalls the experience of the "midget that face-planted over a nun". Half way through he gravitates to Frank draping an arm around his waist and Frank's face gets hot very quickly. 

\--------------

The crowd disperses after a while, leaving Frank and Gerard nursing their beers and swaying inelegantly to the music radiating through the house. 

Gerard recalls a part of the nun story that he left out when telling everyone else. 

"Frankie, do you remember your mum stared me down like I was planning on seducing you and having my wicked way with you."

Their faces grew closer, and the arm around Frank's waist hadn't been removed.  
Frank giggled.

"Oh yeah." Gerard joined in the giggling too. Frank continued: 

"But, like, isn't that what you are doing right now?" Frank's brain worked pretty well even after four beers. 

Gerard just winked before grabbing his hand and pulling an all too enthusiastic Frank down the basement stairs with his bed as their final destination.


End file.
